Dreams and Memories
by Yupinaloveyhu2
Summary: Who is this stranger that haunts my dreams? Ib is 19 years old now after she left the gallery without Garry, she doesn't remember much of that day but she will face those demon paintings once again. In search of answers will she finally see the man that haunts her dreams? And leave that demonic world alive or will she be trapped? Some lemons in further chapters ;) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Gallery

A/N: Not sure for a title at the moment maybe you guys can help me :) This story will be based off the game Ib/ Eve I hope you guys have seen or played the game, its amazing and I recommend it thank you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Gallery

 _"G-Garry no please don't go, we were going to leave you promised me.."_ Ib couldn't contain her tears as Garry embraced her, Marry had a wicked as she watched them intently. Garry groaned in pain they were right close to the painting the exit from this terrible nightmare of a gallery. But Marry threatened them that only one could stay with her forever. Garry said that he would stay with and to let Ib go, he looked at Ib and thought to himself _I wanted to stay_ _with her and watch her grow to a beautiful women, but I guess I won't ever see her again... I'm sorry Ib i'm doing this for you so you could be happy and enjoy the world Ib_

Garry got up with the last strength he had pushed Ib into the painting, tears streamed down his cheeks he smiled and looked at Ib and said "Be happy Ib, I love you" Ib started hitting the painting to get to Garry but to no avail "N-NOO! Garrry! Please!" Garry locked at her once more "Good-bye Ib" and walked away to the nightmare he tried so hard to escape. Ib screamed and collapsed to the floor while all the paintings laughed at her, she woke up later and didn't seem to remember much as she went to find her parents.

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

Ib woke up panting _that dream again_ _it's been years and I still have these dreams_ she looked at a blue rose that was in a vase by her bed she has been so fascinated with blue roses ever since she left the gallery. Ib kept dreaming about paintings moving and she would be with a boy who had wavy short purple hair and had some purple streaks as well. Had a long navy blue coat and had nice toned muscle and pale skin, Ib didn't remember much of his face it was just his smile she remembered it was an amazing smile everything was just a blur but she also kept seeing him say "I love you" to her but couldn't remember a thing after.

Just that an overwhelming sadness would hit every time she thought about this boy, Ib sighed as she got off her bed and looked around her lonely apartment she moved out after her parents have started arguing and fighting. She just couldn't take it any longer she just grabbed her things and left out the door for a better life her parents couldn't give, years have passed and they found out were she lived and send her letters but she only ignored them. Ib got into the shower later got dressed she wore black stockings to her knees, a red skirt and a buttoned up white blouse with red heels, _I'm going to go to the gallery and maybe it'll fix my memory about it, and get things settled._ Ib walked out the door and headed to the gallery, she will reunite with someone really important that invaded her dreams.

* * *

 _ **At The Gallery**_

Ib walked threw the double doors as the music slowly started to play a lovely xylophone played in background as she walked up to the paintings the place was filled with people, she looked at all the paintings except one in particular she reached the last picture and read the words out loud "Fabricated world.. hmm.." the lights started to flicker and the music stopped suddenly, Ib panicked and ran towards the entrance she pulled on the door handles but it wouldn't budge

"I'm still in here! Anyone!" she felt like crying she was stuck in here but she held them, Ib heard footsteps behind her she turned around and found yellow foot prints "How did that get there?!" She followed the foot steps that lead her to the painting Abyss of the deep, the foot prints stop at the edge of the painting which was the sea part of the painting. Ib placed her foot to sea if it was safe and her eyes widen that the painting moved as if it were water beneath her foot, she bit her lips as she thought to herself S _hould I go? What if I drown?!_

Ib's thoughts were cut off since she felt a force from behind and felt that she was pushed "AHHH!" she was falling before she knew she blacked out. Ib opened her eyes to find herself standing perfectly fine on the stairs in a blue hallway

"What in the world? How!?" Ib started to walk towards the end of the hall to find a red rose in a vase on a small table, words appeared on the wall that said **Welcome back Ib**.

"How do they know my name?" She looked at the red rose and picked it up and put it in her pocket, Ib pushed the small table since there was a door behind it. She entered the room and saw a painting of a women it seemed her hair was out of the frame, Ib went to the painting and read what was under it _When the rose withers, so you too will wither away._

She looked at her red"I better keep my rose safe", Ib looked at the floor and saw a blue key "How could I have missed that?!" as soon as Ib picked up the key there was a sinister laugh, she turned and looked at the painting to see it had a sinister look and smile. Ib walked out room she turned to see that the words have turned red saying **Thief!**.

* * *

Ib walked to the end of the hall ignoring the words and saw that the stairs that she used were gone, "I have to find another way out" Ib walked down the hall and stopped at a door and used the blue and opened the door. She entered into a green room it had a few bug paintings and an ant was wandering around, Ib felt a pain in her head as some memories of when she was younger play in her mind, she ignored it as she walked to the ant and spoke to it

"I'm an ant, and I love paintings. My painting is especially cool." Ib walked down the hall way and saw a door she opened it and saw and other said but there was a huge gap between her and the other door. Ib went back to were the ant was and up to a sign that said _Beware of edges._

"That's weird i'll listen to what it says at least" she walked between the hall and a black arm stretched out of the wall, Ib squealed as she quickened her pace and more arms came out and one last in front of her face. Ib screamed and walked away from it to another door but it was locked

"Seriously!? Maybe there something on the wall I can use?" she looked at the wall and saw a paint of an ant. Ib pulled on the painting and came right off she walked down the hall of hands with more confidence and walked to the door with the gap to the other door, Ib placed the painting down on the gap which made a bridge she walked over it and heard a squish she looked at the painting and saw a squished ant. Ib didn't put much mind to it and walked to the other room she saw a red headless statue and a green key on the floor.

"A key!" she walked towards it and picked it up. Ib saw the red headless statue walk towards her she stepped back confused and the headless statue ran towards her and she started running, Ib walked over the ant painting and heard a tear she reached the other side and looked back to see the statue stuck on the other side. Ib smiled and walked off to hear what sounded like glass was just broken, she ignored and walked between the hands again to the locked door and opened it.

* * *

Ib found herself in another room now the wall looked like a cat, it had eyes, ears and what looked like a hole shaped like a fish she walked to the left and saw a two row of fourths with red curtains covering what seemed like paintings, that's what Ib guessed she looked to her right and saw a drawing of a stick figure and words next to it saying _Play hide and seek_ the curtain closed and reopened again with the stick figure missing.

"So I have to play this game again.." Ib's eyes widen _Wait again.. I never been here.._ she went to the second curtain were the stick figure was next to and pushed the button only to find a sinister painting, Ib walked to the second row and went to the third curtain and pushed the button to find the stick figure and hear it giggle words appeared under the portrait saying _Found me, you get a prize_ she heard a thud and walked towards the painting of a butcher knife, Ib looked down to the floor and found a blue wooden fish head.

"Where's the rest of it? I think it has to be on the other side" Ib walked to the other room on the right side it was a room full of head statues, white headless mannequins, blue and black statue just like the red headless one from earlier she walked between the head statues and the black and blue statues.

"OWW!" Ib saw one of her rose petals float down to the floor she saw one of the head statues go towards her with red eyes, Ib walked over a bump then heard something break she looked back and saw the broken head statue it tipped over cause of the bump. Ib saw something on the pile of broken marvel she picked it up

"The tail of the fish!" she smiled the statue was covering her way she walked towards a vase. Ib saw it contained water "Hmm..." she placed her rose into the vase and saw it glow the pain she felt before left and the rose turned back to normal, Ib looked at a rose and walked off to the cat wall she put the fish head and tail together and placed it in the cats mouth. The room started to tremble and she heard meowing and saw the cats mouth open making a hallway. Ib walked threw the hall to another room there was a painting of a red face with its tongue wiggling she saw it spit before she walked to a blank portrait, Ib squinted her eyes and saw a red 9 in the center she walked past the spit and walked to some words on the wall _Beware of lips_ , she looked to her right and saw lips.

"I'm not going near that" Ib would hear the lips say "Give me food" she walked away from the lips and walked between a hallway and saw arms pop out again it didn't phase her much this time, she walked to the end of the hall to see dangling dolls from the ceiling she went up to one of them but didn't see anything interesting. When she turned to face away from the doll only to hear a thump behind as she to a step, Ib turned to find a doll that was once tied up fell from its rope she walked to the doll and examined it had a number 18 in green.

"18? Okay?" she left the doll on the floor and went to the door next to her left. Ib read _The liars Room_ she walked threw the door and six patriots of black figures each one had a different colored shirts there were three portraits on the left and three portraits on the right and a door in between them. The portraits on the left one had a green shirt, the one next to it a brown, and the one after a yellow shirt, while the other portraits on the left one had a blue tank top, the next one had a white dress and last one had a red dress.

Ib went to the blue one it told her "The only truth speaker wears green" she ignored him and just looked at all of them confused, someone in the back of her head told her to go to the brown one. Ib walked to the brown and it told her "Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!" walked into the room and did what the one in brown told her. Ib pulled the tile and saw the number 4 written in blue, she heard glass breaking and walked out to the other side back to were the portraits were to see all their hands covered in red and the brown portrait that helped her ripped and covered in red. Ib walked out the room to the last door that showed her _green X, times red X, plus purple X._

"Hmm if i remember correctly number 18 was green, 9 was red, and 4 was purple.." Ib solved the problem mentally "Its 166!" she put the number in and the door opened there were tress around her. Ib stood in front of one tree with an apple she picked it and walked she knew what to do with it already. She walked towards the lips on the wall "Give me that apple!" Ib looked at the lips and gave it the apple "This is tasty.. I'll let you pass now.. Go through my mouth" Ib hesitated for a bit but she walked threw it. She walked threw a hallway with portraits of a guillotine going up while passing each frame, Ib felt an instinct to stop before going down the stairs. She saw a guillotine come down right in front of her she paused and let out a sigh. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to another room which was all red.

* * *

Ib felt that she has been here before she just couldn't remember, Ib walked down the stairs and went to the door that was on her left she came face to face with a huge blue statue she walked to it and read "Uh? What type of name is that?" Ib walked to another statue just like it, but it was red "Ah" it read. Ib just ignored and walked to a door but it was locked, she looked around and one portrait caught her eye it was of a beautiful women in a red dress. Ib walked up to the painting "Lady In Red" as soon as she read those words the portrait came to life and tried to lunge at her but she dodge in time, Ib started to run while the lady in red followed her, she noticed a key had fallen out on the floor as soon as she came to life. Ib dodge once more as the painting tried to grab her ankle, she ran around by the red statue and ran towards the key.

" **AHH**!" Ib heard a piercing screech from behind her the painting was right on her trail again, Ib twirled and dodge the painting and ran towards the door " **AHH! You won't get away!** " Ib heard the scream once more as she placed the key in the key hole and went inside while slamming the door behind her, Ib locked the door she was panting she fell to the floor to catch her breath and her quickening heart. "I'm so tired .." Ib eyes slowly started to drift to sleep.

Garry P.O.V

 _Ib, my love.._ Garry started to chase after the lady blue portrait since she took his blue rose, he saw a few petals be plucked he groaned in pain Garry didn't want to die again he has died over and over again. Garry never aged he was still 19 since he was in the fabricated world, he still thought of Ib ever since her departure Garry wanted to see her once more. "Has she had her first kiss? Boyfriend?" he clenched his hands into a fist at the thought of his adorable little Ib with another man. "Your disgusting.." he looked at a mannequin head that spoke to him.

"Pedophile, Ib will never love anyone like you.." Garry slowly started to feel angrier his vision slowly getting blurry "She forgot about you, she doesn't love you.." the head laughed at Garry's stupidity "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Garry grabbed the mannequin head and shattered it to the ground, he was panting out of anger he was bleeding from his hand as well, he looked up and saw the lady in blue run past two doors that closed behind her, Garry was half way close to the door but a surging pain overcame his body.

"Damn it!" Garry tisked in pain as he collapsed to the ground and blacked out _Ib.. My love_

* * *

Ib woke up from her nap and yawned she walked to a vase painting with a vase under it _Eternal Blessing_ she looked at her rose to see if any petals were missing, but saw that it was perfectly fine she walked to her left Ib saw a door but it was locked also. She went down the hall to her right and saw a boy on the floor she looked at him but he was groaning in pain, Ib saw a key next to his body she grabbed it and hurried to the other door that was locked.

"Such pretty blue petals.." Ib heard a creepy voice of a female she say the lady in blue, it was plucking blue petals "Blue petals..?" she was interrupted when she heard a growl and saw the lady go after her she jumped over it, Ib picked up the rose and jumped over it once more and ran towards the door and closed it behind her she stood in front of the door and smiled. " **GIVE IT BACK!"** Ib looked up and saw the glass being cracked and out came the lady in blue, Ib started to run and went to the hall were the vase was.

She placed the blue rose into the vase and saw it turn into a full beautiful rose, Ib walked to were she saw the boy and she was amazed to see he was up. Her eyes widen he looked exactly like guy in her dreams _wait it can't be_ , Garry looked up and his eyes widen he saw a beautiful girl with brown waist long hair, red beautiful eyes that he so dreamed of to see once more, her body was more fuller and curvier, her breast grew bigger also she was sunning. _Ib? My love?._ Garry ran up to her and hugged her tightly, Ib was so confused her eyes were wide a name she so longed to call was coming out.

Her head started to hurt again she looked up at the man, his radiant smile she so loved and missed. "G-Garry..?" she felt everything turn into a blur as all the memories of the fabricated world, Garry and her came crashing into her mind all she could hear was his beautiful voice call her name "IB!" and she blacked out. Garry held onto Ib worried that she had died but she was breathing fine, he embraced her once more and kissed her temple "Ib, My love.. Your back.."

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope you guys like this story and chapter please leave some reviews, maybe some ideas i'll probably do some more editing lol but thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

A/N: Sorry for the late update you guys I've been busy with school and been going threw some stuff in my life lol but here's chapter 2 there might be a little small sexual content so don't read if you don't want too. thanks for reading enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** **Separated**

 ** _Dream_**

 _Ib was laying down on a blue silk bed, as Garry got on her and kissed her passionately, he rubbed his tongue against her lips begging her for an entrance. He slowly trailed his hand up her leg and back down, causing her to shiver and get goosebumps. Ib's mouth opened as she moaned in surprise Garry cupped her ass roughly which caused her to moan louder into his mouth. Ib felt his hard covered manhood against her also covered womanhood, Garry started to grind against her as she moaned softly, Ib looked at Garry with lustful eyes as so did he. But soon after Garry's smile turned wicked, he started to laugh like a girl and his eyes turned blue. His hair then slowly started to grow long and blond Ib's eyes widen "M-Mary!?" Ib was pinned down and a pallet knife was placed against her neck, she felt it be pressed slightly stinging her skin Mary laughed even harder "Let's play again Ib!" Ib screamed "NOO!" as the knife made contact to her body._

* * *

 ** _Red Area/ Hidden Room_**

Garry took Ib to a separate room that he found hidden in the red hallway since he's been stuck in the fabricated world for years now, he had discovered new paintings and rooms. _Your finally here with me.._ Garry held Ib against his chest as she smiled in content, he noticed how her skirt raised up a little reveal nice creamy slickly legs. _So beautiful.._ Garry looked at her rosy pink lips as she breathed softly, he was so tempted to kiss her lips but he shook his head he couldn't do that while she was sleeping. Garry still kept looking at her lips and he leaned in closer, closer and placed his lips onto hers Garry dreamed to kiss Ib for so long. He pulled away and looked at Ib he thought how beautiful she would have gotten by now but he was stunned she was more beautiful than he imagined, she was radiant, beautiful and gorgeous, he felt Ib squirm against him. He looked down to see his Ib sweating and her brows turning into a frown, she started to move frantically more Garry held Ib tighter her eyes then opened and she screamed "NOO!" tears were steaming down her face.

"Ib it's okay, it was just a dream" Ib shook her head frantically from side to side "Noo.. it's not Garry.. Mary is after me.." Garry's eyes widen but he cupped Ib's cheek and wiped her tears and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry i'll be here to protect Ib" Garry leaned in and kissed her tears away in each eye he pulled away and looked at her blushing loving face. "I've missed you so much Ib" he looked down to floor as memories of Ib's crying face when he pushed her into the painting, it pained him so to remember such a sight. "I've never stopped dreaming of you Garry.." His eyes widen he looked up to see Ib's blushing face as she was now kneeling before him. She started to rub her skirt against one of her fingers while she looked down to the ground "You've invaded my dreams.. but I couldn't remember who you were till I came here, all our memories came crashing down. I've missed you too so much Garry.." Ib started to tremble as tears wanted to come out of her eyes "G-Garry.. I-" Ib's sentence was cut short when Garry grabbed her and held her in a hug, he pulled away and crashed his lips against hers.

Ib's eyes widen but her eyes slowly closed as she savored the feeling of Garry's lips against her, the kiss became more intense and passionate as she felt Garry's tongue against her lips asking for entrance and she gladly agreed with his actions. Ib opened her mouth slightly letting Garry and her tongue dance against each other, she felt herself going down to the floor as Garry held onto her waist and squeezed slightly as the kiss was getting more intense. Ib moaned at the action she felt Garry pull away as he was panting they were both panting in one. _God I want to make her mines.._ Garry looked at Ib's panting flushed face he wanted to take her there and now, but he couldn't do that she wasn't ready "I love you Garry" Garry looked at Ib he has so longed to hear those words from her, he felt Ib touch his cheek as she kissed his lips softly and embraced him. Garry fell on top of her and held her into a tight hug as he nuzzled his face between her hair and neck she smelled like _Strawberries.._ Garry breathed in her scent a while longer thinking she would disappear right in front of him "I love you too Ib, I loved you since I first met you.." He picked up Ib and set her on his lap and looked into her eyes "I knew it was wrong you were just a child.. but I couldn't hold my feelings anymore and fell for you.." His head was down in shame "The thought of you kissing and being with another man killed me... but I was trapped in here and couldn't do anything.." Ib grabbed Garry's face between both her hands and looked deeply into his eyes "I love you Garry.. Okay? And i'm older now i'm the same age as you now" She smiled and blushed at another thought that came to mind, Garry held onto her hand.

"What is it hon?" she looked at Garry "I have never had a boyfriend or even had my first kiss.." realization hit Garry as he froze on the spot "W-Wait so that means I took your first kiss!?" Ib smiled and nodded her head "YESSSS!" Garry picked Ib up and twirled her around, he realized how he was acting and let Ib down and cleared his throat and blushed "Sorry.." Ib only smiled and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Garry on the cheek they both smiled at each other and held each others hand as they headed off.

* * *

 ** _Sketchbook_**

"So Ib my best friend is back, you say?" A blond short girl with blue eyes with a wicked smiled as a little blue raggedy doll whispered in her ear and giggled. "I'll finally be able to leave this hell, and enjoy the really world.. with Garry or Ib" Mary walked around her drawn pink room and looked at her broken portrait where she came out of and roamed around this world.

"I can't let them leave so easily, I remember when Ib left the first time.. Garry was so devastated he wanted to leave but couldn't since I had his rose.. I was going to leave as well but he held me back and the portal closed, my only chance to escape closed!... but since I wanted him to play with me as well I felt fine and gave him back his rose" Mary gave an irritated look while she sighed "But then he left running as soon as I gave it to him.. it was so much fun torturing him while it lasted.." Mary looked at her pallet knife and smiled at her reflection "I'll make this place a true living hell now.. hahaha" she started to laugh wickedly as a dark figure walked next to Mary, he had lavender hair with a torn up trench coat just like a certain someone. Mary giggled and felt the face of the man next to her "Ready to go Garry?" Garry smiled and held Mary's hand as he brought it up towards his lips while his eyes turned red, and kissed it Mary giggled and Garry smiled as well as he stood up "Yes.. anything for you Mary.." Garry had on a sinister smile as he walked away from Mary to find someone he so desired to tarnish and make her his, as well of to get rid of someone that was in his way. "You will do what I told you right, Garry?" he nodded his head and walked out the room to find Ib and the real Garry.

* * *

 _ **Gray Area**_

 _"Where is my ring! Ahh!"_ Ib slightly flinched as she passed by the grieving bride that was screaming and crying, she has lost her ring once more and Ib with Garry had to find it, they looked at how her hands were twitching with anger. Ib walked up to the grieving bride and gave her smile "Don't worry we'll find your ring once more..." the brides eyes widen " _Ib is that you?"_ Ib smiled once more and nodded "Yes it's me" the bride smiled "You've grown so much, and turned into a beautiful women Ib" Ib blushed and looked down "Thank you.." the bride held the bouquet up " _I'll give you this again, if you find my ring okay honey?"_ the grieving groom looked at Garry and whispered to him "Your a lucky man Garry.." Garry blushed and looked at Ib and smiled "Yeah I am" Ib walked towards Garry and grabbed on his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's go find her ring Garry" Ib smiled and started to lead the way "Do you remember what to do?" Ib smiled and nodded, but she decided to see the eyeball she helped years ago, when Ib and Garry got near the hall all the eyes opened Garry felt chills go threw his body "God these eyeballs still give me the creeps.." Ib was now kneeling in front of the eyeball "Aww! You have congestion again Mr. eye?" the eye ball looked at Ib "My you have grown into a fine women Ib" the eyeball looked at Ib from top to bottom and once more, Garry felt like stomping on the freaking eye ball several times until it couldn't see or be pushed to the ground. Garry smiled in satisfaction at the thought he then grabbed onto Ib's arm and picked her up to her feet "Let's go find his freaking eye drops already to help.. him" Ib stopped and embraced Garry from behind and rubbed her head between his shoulder blade Garry turned around and looked at Ib's doe red eyes she blushed slightly.

"Garry when we get out of here... can I be your wife..?" Garry's eyes widen "Are you serious!?" he placed his arms on Ib's waist, she nodded her head and smiled Garry lifted her up and twirled her around smiling like crazy "You'll make me the happiest man ever" Garry pulled Ib closer to him and kissed her while she placed her hands on the side of his head and deepened the kiss. They pulled away and started smiling like crazy at each other, Garry placed Ib on the ground once more and started walking where the eye drops would be, Ib and Garry started to push the tables to reach the eyes drops. Garry got the eye drops and walked back to were the eye ball was and opened it then tilt it to pour the contents in the red eye ball under him.

"Ahh.. what a relief, thank you do you need me to show you the way..?" Garry smiled and shook his head "No it's fine we know were it is" Ib and Garry walked to the hidden door were the red ball was at Ib picked it up and placed it in her pocket, they left out the room and walked to the room with a sign saying Labrynth with the red statues walking around. "We have to threw this alive okay honey?" Garry looked at Ib with a stern look and Ib nodded her head in agreement. They walked slightly to the left and up the hall they hid behind a corner, since a red headless statue passed by them.

Ib and Garry were so close to the button but while walking everything started to shake, they managed to reach the button and they pushed it **Click** a sound was heard in the background, they started to hear fast foot steps approaching them Ib and Garry see three red headless statues running towards them. "Shitt!" Garry picked up Ib and threw her on his shoulder he started to run with all the red statue following right behind him, he kept running but everything felt the same like if he hasn't moved at all. They walked this time but quietly they passed by an empty vase, again, again, and once more after, it was almost like they were walking in a circle.

"Garry.. you can put me down now" Garry looked at Ib's behind and blushed while placing her down "Sorry.." Ib looked around and turned slightly to the right and walked down a small hall way "This way" Garry looked at her confused but followed her lead, they stopped in front of the "Labrynth" sign and saw how it seems like they were spinning, but pretty slowly the exit passed by in front of them "Okay we're going to have to jump on the next one okay?" Garry looked at Ib as she nodded her head in agreement. Footsteps could be heard in the distance Garry and Ib positioned themselves getting ready to jump to the exit "Okay ready 1..2..3" The exit was now in front of them Garry jumped and out stretched his arm to get Ib, she was about to reach his hand but a red headless statue grabbed her hair she cried in pain "Nooo! let me go" Garry held onto Ib's hand and kicked the headless statue as it let go of Ib's hair, Garry fell backwards as the door opened Ib fell on top of him and hugged him while crying. He sighed and kissed Ib on the top of her head and slowly stroked he hair.

"It's okay Ib, your safe now.." Garry wiped her tears and picked her up to her feet "Come on we have to get out of here Ib" Garry pulled Ib slightly as they reached the white snake portrait it had a hole in its eye. "Do you have the red glass ball, hun?" Ib nodded her head and went in her pocket and took out the glass ball, Garry smiled and grabbed the ball from Ib and kissed the top of her head. He looked at the red glass ball and placed it in the hole of the white snakes missing eye. They walked away after since they knew where the ring was, Ib and Garry walked to the door that was next to the room of Labyrinth that would appear after they would click the button on the wall in Labrynth. Garry opened the door and saw the wine sofa a tall wine cup that was cut diagonally with a wine like colored cushion to sit on, they walked further down passed the Melancholy statue the lights started to flicker on, and off, then they passed the Puzzle statue of the skeleton Ib was pretty scared of that skeleton she felt like it would come to life and attack them.

Garry was behind the tree and pulled out the diamond ring from a branch he smiled and looked at Ib. "Hmm.." Ib looked at Garry as he was thinking to himself while looking at the ring "What is it Garry?" Garry looked back at her and grabbed her hand then he started to crouch down on one knee and looked at Ib with glee in his eyes. "W-wait Garry?" Garry took the ring up to his face "Will you marry me, Ib?" Ib's eyes widen she felt tears well up in her eyes "G-Garry of course I will, but that's not our ring.." Garry sighed and stood up while kissing Ib's forehead "I know but I wanted to see how it would've felt... and how happy you would get.." Garry smiled while Ib looked up at him, Garry stroked Ib's hair slowly "We'll get married when we get out of here, just like you wanted too"

Ib smiled and grabbed Garry's hand as they exited the room they went up to the Grieving brides left hand that was still twitching, he took out the ring and placed it on her left hand ring finger the hands stopped twitching. Garry and Ib looked at the once Grieving bride as she was now smiling happily "Thank you so much again Garry and Ib" the bride lifted her arms ready to throw her bouquet Ib stepped back as the bride threw the bouquet up in the air, Ib's mouth widen as she hopped and caught the bouquet she lost her balance when she landed almost if someone tripped her, Ib closed her eyes as she saw herself fall in slow motion and braced herself for impact and pain.

"Ahhh!" Garry's eyes widen as he reached out and caught his beloved, hugging her tightly against his chest. Ib's heart was pounding but slowly she shut her eyes as she felt Garry's heart beat against her head, she felt safe and content at the pleasant sound that thumped against her ear. Garry sighed in relief that he caught her he gently rubbed the back of her hair slowly to the tips of her hair, Ib rubbed her head against his chest and looked up at him and smiled. "We have to go now Ib" Ib nodded her head in agreement as Garry kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand leading the way.

Garry and Ib still hand to hand walked to the blue painting that eyes swirled and a dripping smiling. "Give me those flowers" Ib pouted "He's still rude.." Garry laughed at what Ib said "He sure is" the painting looked at Ib curiously his eyes widen "Ib my goodness its you, and Garry what a surprise" the painting smiled at the duo "Why are you guys still here?" Garry looked grimed at the thought of the reason that he's still in this fucked up fake art world. "Its a long story Ib went back to the normal world as you can see by how she looks older now, while I had to stay back in this world for her sake..." Garry clenched his hands into a fist Ib looked at him and got worried she reached his hand slowly entwining it with her small fragile hands, Garry looked down and smiled at her squeezing it slightly. The paintings eyes widen "I see well I hope everything goes well for you guys, here I'll let you pass." The blue's painting face disappeared and a blue door handle appeared Ib opened the door and they entered a small little room with another white door in front of them, Garry and Ib walked towards it and opened it they found themselves in a hallway with white mannequin heads on the bottom of the floor over there heads were big painting of a white head smiling.

Ib and Garry slowly started walking down the hallway and Ib saw how the seconds paintings eyes started following them she felt uneasy, the mannequin heads started talking softly "Garry is gross, he's with a little kid" Ib looked at Garry that clenched his hands into a fist, Garry let go of Ib's hand and walked to a mannequin head and picked it up. The rest of the mannequin heads started as so did the one he was holding "Ib how can you be with a disgusting man like Garry..." Garry was ready to throw the head onto the floor, but Ib ran towards him and grabbed his arm "Garry don't!" Garry eyes widen as he looked back at Ib he smiled and placed the head down. He then wrapped his arm around Ib's waist and started walking ignoring the whispers.

Ib and Garry were at another room they walked down passed other halls leading to The ladies in different colors they weren't trying to risk getting hurt, they walked passed a red headless statue, a black headless statue, a yellow headless statue, and then a blue one they walked further passed a door with a small glass window. Ib and Garry turned to the left passed some other halls and mannequins they went to these doors the door on the left had a four digit number to be put in "If I remember clearly I think it was 6295" Garry stated as he looked at Ib she put in the numbers and heard a click _I can't believe we have to do this over again, this world loves playing games_ Garry thought to himself as he walked into the room with Ib the little room had a little stool with an artist stand, further away from it was a small table with an empty vase Garry walked towards and pushed to the spot that he saw Ib pushed the last they were here. There was a click Garry grabbed Ib's hand and they walked passed the lady in red and the lady an yellow to this door further their way.

Ib and Garry entered to the room and a mirror was further up to them they walked closer Garry noticed how Ib was close to his shoulder now and her body was more curvier, her eyes sparkled more with emotions. Garry looked at his reflection and he noticed that his eyes looked red he blinked a few times confused at what he just saw, he looked once more at his reflection but then the lights started to flicker and everything went dark, he looked at his reflection and saw it with a wicked smile. Garry's eyes widen he looked to his right to find Ib but she wasn't there he started to panic. Garry turned his back on the mirror trying to find Ib.

"Ib! Ib! Where are you!?" arms came out from the mirror and grabbed Garry's arms and shoulder he started to kick and squirm "NOOO!" he looked down and saw an unconscious Ib on the floor "IB!" Garry felt something walk past him threw the mirror his eyes widen **_Me!_** he was slowly being pulled in further into the mirror his other image turned and looked at him with a wicked smile he knelt down and picked up Ib into his smelling her neck "Delicious.." he slowly licked her neck as Ib slightly moaned Garry's other person looked at him and laughed menacingly his eyes widen at what he just saw "WHO ARE YOU?! LET ME GO!" his other person tisked at him and only smiled.

"Im you silly.. Ib is mines now, you won't be able to leave from that place your being dragged into you'll get to see everything I will do to Ib. And you won't be able to stop me I will tarnish her right before your eyes and have her to me" Garry's other image started to walk away with Ib in his arms, Garry started to move harder but to no avail his body got pulled deeper into the mirror he managed to break one arm free but his finger were threw the mirror by then. Garry started to hit the mirror as he saw his other image kiss Ib in the temple and smile wickedly.

"I'll find you Ib!" he looked around his surrounding and found himself in a different world he has never seen it was orange. _I will find you Ib I won't let that fake me hurt you._

* * *

Yupina: BOOM!

Garry: WHY!? *tears streaming down his face*

Yupina: Geez Garry Ib's a big girl now don't worry

Garry: But my little Ib..

Yupina: -_- Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it please review :)


End file.
